Life As Mrs Roman Reigns
by KatMadison913
Summary: Married life is here! Now more challenges and drama are on their way. Especially for Dean and Adri. What will Art do if memories of the past continues to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Roman's POV*

Saying goodbye to our little goddess was probably the hardest thing I ever done. She will be in England with us in a few days so that's good.

Slow, but steady breathing touches my barearm. My wife, Artemia, sleep peacefully next to me as her head lazily hangs close to my shoulder. It brings a smile to my face when my gray eyes meet her. A gothic Sleepy Beauty. My gothic Sleepy Beauty. She's finally my wife after all of these years.

I still remember the first time I met her.

*Flashback*

*Five years ago*

"And we are here with the newest TCW wrestler Roman as our guest for the night," one of the announcers says, "Welcome to WWE Roman."

"Thank you guys," I smiles to them through the mic.

"What a night to have new wrestlers."

"Oh yes! We have a diva debuting tonight."

All of a sudden the music of the Hitman himself plays. Everyone screams at the top of their lungs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the ring announcer speaks, "tonight is the new diva's seventeenth birthday. Let's all wish a Happy Birthday to the daughter of the Hitman Bret Hart, Artemia!"

"Artemia?" I thought to myself.

I look over to the entrance to see an incredible sight. Music of 'Daddy's Little Girl - Rock Candy' blasts through the speakers. A female figure appears out.

Short dark hair that passes her pierced ears as a similar pair of sunglasses cover her eyes. Long black pants hugs her hips perfectly as they become loose around her shins. This female does her entrance very similar to her father's, but when she gets to my side of the ring has gotten my full attention. Artemia got on a turnbuckle to slowly remove her leather jacket. Her body is curvy all over. A black tank top is tight around her upper torso, showing off her feminine muscles.

She looks into the camera to show her eyes. At first I didn't see them, but she turns her head towards the fans behind me. They were a pale colored like as if she's blind, but I can tell that she wasn't blind because our eyes meet in a romantic contact. A smile appears on her black lips as she let out a small giggle.

I was so distracted of her that I didn't hear who was her opponent is nor what what the announcers are saying.

"I'm going to marry that goddess," I said to myself with a smile.

"Artemia," I speak to her, "Artemia darling, we are about to land."

She moves her head to the other side with a small goan. A small chuckle appears out of my mouth.

"Now Mrs. Anoa'i, when we get to the hotel, we can place our stuff in the room, exercise for a bit, and order in dinner."

"Alright Mr. Anoa'i," she mumbles, slowly waking up.

"Did you had a nice sleep my love?" I asked placing my hand on her gorgeous face.

"Yes my love," Artemia smiles beautifully. "I still cannot believe we are husband and wife."

"It's real Artemia, it's so real."

A rather cute blush colors her pale flesh. This makes me lean in closer to her face. Our unique eyes slowly close. Her hot breath touches my tongue which really makes me want her more. Once our lips meet, we have landed onto ground.

We got our stuff from Baggage Claim and got a taxi to the hotel. Everything goes well as room service brings us our food.

"This is really good," she comments, eating her pork.

"Indeed it is," I agreed, eating mine.

"Umm Joe?" my wife speaks, unsure what to say.

"What is it Artemia?" I asked, concerned.

"I was talking to my boss about our plans for future children."

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

Our marriage plans includes having more children, possibly two or three more children. We both want children and Feronia wants to be a sister. So it makes everything better for us.

"With me taking a leave won't help financially, but I can have appearances because of you wrestling."

"But I want you to be protected so nothing can happen with the children."

"I can accompany you to the ring a few times, but I will mostly be backstage.  
"Well," I said, placing my food down, getting closer to her with a smile, "no matter how we are going to keep your job, you are the one I want to have children with."

Her snowy face turn into a rosy color.

"No one has ever said that to me before," she speaks with a smile. "I am so glad that it's from you."

Our lips meet as our love sparks like fireworks. Artemia's arms wrap themselves around my neck. My strength pins her down on our temporary bed.

"Wait Joe," she speaks suddenly. "Have something special for you."

"Oh really?"

Just strip down to your boxers and I'll be right back," her smirk appears as she gets out of the bed to the restroom.

I smiled and shaking my head. Artemia has always excited me in many ways. My shirt and jeans are removed as I wait for her. What does she have in mind?

"Joe?"

Looking up, my gray eyes widen in shocked. It's my wife in the most sexiest gothic attire I ever seen for the bed. Long sleeve lightweight purple jacket with black lace at the wrists and where it stops. Her upper thighs. The hood covers over her head as the jacket is zipped up. Pale curvy legs are fully bare, something rare for Artemia since she doesn't show her gorgeous legs much.

"D-Do you like it?" she asked, shyly.

"Y-Yes," I said still shock of her appearance.

She blush shyly more before getting on me as she pins me down on the bed. I smirk at her action as I unzipped the jacket. Black lace undergarments appears to be see through, but I can tell it's black lace on white covering her parts.

"Shall we make more monsters?" Artemia asks, now smirking.

"Oh yes we shall," I smirk back.

Our lips meet in a kiss as we both close the chapter. Sorry everyone, this is just for me and my beautiful wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Artemia's POV*

A small series of familiar kisses awakens me from my slumber. I move a little trying to sleep more, but my husband keeps on giving me more kisses.

"Alright, alright," I giggle a little, "I'm getting up."

"Good because I am taking you somewhere special today."

"What? The bed wasn't enough?" I joked.

"Alright missy, let's get into the shower now," he jokes as well.

Coldness of the room temperature gives me chills as I remove the blanket of my naked body. Roman follows me to the shower. We take turns on washing each other's bodies through body wash and stuff. Once done, towels are wrapped around our bodies as we dry off. I wanna surprise my husband with something else today.

He gets into his street clothing as I place on the outfit. A purple tank top covers the top part as a black undershirt is under it. Black knee-length flowy skirt swags around my leggings which are black as well. Also the purple and black sandals are on my feet. After placing on the matching makeup and jewelry, I show it to my husband. Well he comes into the room to see my full form.

"Wow," he says, noticing the 'girly' look, "you're so beautiful."

"Why thank you," I smiled to him.

His strong arms got around my waist into a tight squeeze before slamming his lips against mine. Oooo we are getting rough now huh? Hehe me likely.

"Ready to go?"

"I need my purse and then I will be ready."

"Your bottomless pit of a purse?" he chuckles.

"Hey!" I giggled as well. "I wasn't the one who bought it for me," I said, getting it.

"Don't blame it on me now Artemia," Roman playfully glares at me.

"I wasn't planning on it Joe," I said in a playfully innocent way.

"Come on now," he says, pulling me into his arms again as we head out.

It's a cloudy, but warm day so it makes things easier. Roman and I walk down the streets and see the sights of Transylvania. Everything's beautiful and amazing. We even ran into a few fans and give out autographs and pictures. Somehow I want to stay here more than just a honeymoon, maybe have a vacation home here.

The sun begins to set into the night where the romantic part of Transylvania lies.

"Where are we going?" I giggled at my husband's actions as he blindfolds me.

"Just you wait," was I he can say with a slight giggle.

Just what is he planning for us? In fact, just before I ask again about five minutes later, he pulls off the blindfold. My eyes meet the one place that I have been dreaming about since I was little girl.

"Dracula's castle," I managed to say through the lack of speech.

"We are going to have a tour around the castle at night," he smiles at my speechless stage. Noticing that I am not moving at all, he smirks and says, "how much do you love me now?"

"I love you so much!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile I can ever do, hugging him tightly with all of my might.

"And I love you so much more," my husband smiles, hugging me back.

The tour is the most amazing thing ever! I took so much pictures with mainly the many historical art. A few were with Roman and I or Roman or I with the art. By the end of the tour, he takes my hand and leads to the gardens. It's like a cemetery!

"It's so beautiful here," I commented with the biggest smile on my face.

"Not as beautiful as you," he comments back with his smile.

"Thank you so much of bringing me here."

"Anything for the love of my live."

In the darkness, we stare into each other's as I slowly get into position. Each second seems like forever. Just as we were about to kiss our first kiss in Dracula's castle, my phone rings a very familiar sound. "Brother, My Brother," - Blessid Union of Souls.

"Is that Jonathan?" my husband asks.

"Yes," I groaned because he ruined the mood. "Hello?" I asked, answering it.

"Hey Artemia," Dean's voice appears at the other end, "was I interrupting something?"

"Yea, but it's okay, what's up?"

"Is Adrienne by any chance Bipolar?"

"No, why?"

"Because ever since the wedding night, she has been acting like I don't exist. Even when I try to be romantic, she will ask me to leave."

"Weird," I said to myself, then realized something. Oh no. "I'll call her later before we head to England to make sure what's going on."

"Alright thank you Artemia, see you in England."

"See yea," I said, hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" Roman asked concerned.

"Remember back at the wedding that Adrienne was ignoring Johnny?"

"Yea."

"She's continuing this act through the honeymoon now."

"Now that is weird. What can be wrong with her?"

"I am not sure. I think I have a theory about her, but I want to wait and see just to make sure."

"Well, hopefully everything will be alright."

"I hope so too."

We finally share our first kiss here at the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Artemia's POV*

My husband and I spend another few amazing days in Transylvania before landing in England for the upcoming tapings. Going through the airport was okay, but we are more excited to find our little goddess.

"Did your parents says that they will bring her here?" I ask him, making sure that we have the correct information.

"As far as I know," he answers, holding my hand.

Once we get to the meeting sport, the little ball of moonlight has appear before us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Feronia smiles happily, running towards us, with Stormie in her arms.

"Feronia!" I smile huge, kneeling down with my arms out for her.

Roman joins with us in the family hug with biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you so much," he says to his parents.

"You're very welcome Joe," his mother smiles back.

"Thanks for the tickets," his father jokes.

"That wasn't a problem," I join in.

Later that night, Adrienne and Dean came over from their honeymoon in Hawaii. So we decided to go out for lunch before tonight.

"So how were things in Transylvania?" Dean asked, breaking up the silence.

"Amazing," Roman answers with a smile, looking at me.

I smirked at this, rolling my eyes. "Indeed it was amazing," I join in, "how was Hawaii?"

"Hawaii was great!" Adrienne smiles widely, gleaming. "It's the best honeymoon ever!"

"Okay, how much sugar did you had today?" I asked.

"You know how I am."

"Hmmm interesting….." I thought to myself.

"Mommy," Feronia speaks up.

"Yes Feronia?" I asked her, looking at her.

"Can you play with me?"

"Sure little one."

Every time that we go out for anything really I always make sure that we have something that Feronia loves to play with. Because not everywhere we go has stuff for kids to play. It's usually small books, coloring, games, or stories.

"So," Dean says with a smirk, "you guys are opening up Raw, am I right?"

"Yes we are," Roman answers, after taking a sip of his drink.

"What are you guys going to do?" Adrienne asked.

"That will be a surprise," I speak up with a smile, focusing on a game with Feronia.

The three of us chuckled a little.

*Monday Night Raw*

Things are a different change this go around. Both the fans and my husband. Meaning Feronia and I have a surprise for Roman before our opening.

"Feronia," I whispered to her, "I want you to get ready in Uncle Johnny's room okay?"

"Why Mommy?" she whispers back.

"Because Mommy wants to surprise Daddy in a different way alright?"

"Oh okay Mommy," she smiles.

"Uncle Johnny and Aunt Adri will understand once you explain to them."

"Okay."

I drop her off at his temporary locker room before meeting up with Roman in his temporary room. When I arrived, Roman was about to get a shower so he's currently getting undressed. He notice me coming in and smirk towards me.

"You like what you see Mrs. Roman Reigns?"

A giggle appears out of my lips as I speak, "Yes, yes I do Roman Reigns."

"Where's Feronia?" he asks.

"Well, she and I have surprises for you," I smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so she's getting her surprise ready in Jonathan's room."

"What about you?" he smirks more.

"I have something else in mind," I smirked, taking off my bra and tossing it to him.

He knows when I give him my bra, there will be naughty stuff about to come. Clothing are flown off as he carries me bridal style to the shower. Steam covers the shower so no one from the outside can see us.

"You're so beautiful," Roman says huskily, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind, "everything about you is beautiful to me."

I blush, placing my hands on his arms. My dark locks mold against to his chest and upper body as I gently lean back to his body. "You're so amazing, everything about you is amazing to me," I speak in my lustful tone.

My body turns around and my eyes meet him. They send him everything that I want to do now and he fulfilled my needs for now. We clean our bodies while kissing, not just on the lips, but also everywhere on our flesh. The time is limited so we didn't do everything that we wish to do.

Our shower is done. Towels cover our naked bodies as I see that my new gear has came!

"Was that my surprise?" he smirks lustfully to me.

"Part of it, but the real surprise is here," I smiled, showing him my gear.

Roman's eyes grew wide in not surprised, but in shocked. "Oh my gosh Artemia," he manages to speak with a smile.

"Do you like?"

"Yes!"

My new gear is very similar to Roman's gear. Black pants that shows off all of my curves from my waist down to my ankles and a tank top with his logo and a good, yet appropriate amount of my cleavage. The top also shows off my upper curves.

"Does the powerhouse would like to dress his wife?" I said, letting the towel fall down to the ground.

"You are one awesome wife," he smirks.

Feronia comes back when I begin doing my makeup. "Daddy! How do I look?" she smiles widely to him.

"Oh my gosh Feronia, you too?" Roman smiles widely as well.

She too has new gear. Hers is a little more girly type. Long sleeved black dress with her daddy's logo and goes down to her knees. Also she has black pants underneath her dress.

"Mommy!" she gasps, looking at me. "You look so pretty!"

"Why thank you Feronia," I thanked her, finishing up with my makeup, "are you ready for your makeup?"

"Yes Mommy."

Tonight's makeup is simple black makeup. Just eyeliner and lipstick. Similar to Feronia's. Roman brushes her long, dark as the night hair into a high ponytail.

"Alright everyone ready?" Roman asked with a smile.

"Yes we are!" Feronia smiles widely.

The whole place is packed up with amazing fans of the UK. Roman's music blasts through the speakers as the fans screams like crazy. We came out through the audience, enjoying the love from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to Monday Night Raw, Roman Reigns, Artemia Reigns, and Feronia Reigns!"

Feronia goes over first the wall before me, then Roman. A smirk came to my face as an idea came to mind. I get on the ropes first and did something that really got my husband's attention. My body is place on the second rope facing them. My right leg curled on side of the ring as my left leg is stretched out to the other side. I had my arms spread out on the first rope.

Our little goddess giggles at the sight, knowing that Roman is thoroughly enjoying this. My amazing husband smiles to me as he gets to the ropes, but before he went through the ropes, he romantically take my left foot as if it's my hand and kisses it on top. I smile at this, feeling so touched about this.

Roman and I help Feronia through the ropes as everyone chants for us.

"Hello everyone!" I call out through my mic. "How is everyone tonight?!"

They screamed for us.

"Alright everyone," Roman joins in with his grin, "we are now married!"

He shows them our rings where cheers are heard.

"Well we are still honeymooning and we both decided to join the rest of the honeymoon with you all!" I scream along with them. "We also, would like to say that it's completely official that this crazy family with Dean and Adri Ambrose are now the new and improved SHIELD!"

On cue, the Shield's music plays as both Dean and Adri Ambrose come out in their uhhh new entrance? Dean comes out trying to get Adri to join him, but she did something very similar to her father does with the robe. Just like the fans, Roman, Feronia, and I have confuse looks at the new entrance. Also she's completely ignoring her own husband!

I give her the mic so she can talk, but she ends up talking about herself. That's so not like her at all. What is going on with Adri?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Artemia's POV*

"Adrienne," I speak to her backstage, "what is going with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, acting confused.

"When I announced for you and Jonathan to come out as the Shield, you did the entrance like you were your father and ignoring your husband."

"Stop being crazy Hart," she answers coldly.

My eyes widen at the sudden action.

"Who are you?" I asked, shocked.

"What do you mean Big Sister?" she asks, going back to normal. "I didn't ignore Jonathan."

"But everyone saw it."

"Ardi! Art!" Dean calls, running towards us in a panic. "Joe's seriously hurt!"

Panic and fear fills up my body as we quickly head to the locker room. Roman manages to walk back to the room. Feronia and I are watching in horror as the doctors monitors my husband. One of them ask for us to be outside during all of this. Tears begin to form as I try not to cry, but everyone can tell. Our little girl is crying in my neck as I carry her towards Roman's cousins' locker room.

"We are here for you Artemia and Feronia," Jey says, pulling me into a hug.

"Shh shh," Jimmy says to the crying Feronia, hugging her.

"I want my husband," I speak through my crying.

"We know Artemia," Jimmy says, "we want him back as well."

"Will Daddy be alright Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Jey?" Feronia asks her other uncles, crying as well.

"Your daddy will be okay," Jey answers to her, comforting her.

"The doctors are going to make sure that your daddy will be okay," Jimmy adds in.

"How long will that be?"

"Depending on how your daddy's condition is."

Dean came back in without Adri. He tells us that we can see Roman now. Also he doesn't know where his wife is. Where is she? I need her in this time in need.

My brothers in law take me and Feronia to where my husband is. I wouldn't doubt that my eyes are blood red as heavy black tears trail down my face. Jey told us due to his condition, we should go in one at a time. They want me to go first. Roman hears the door open and becomes in disbelief when his amazing gray eyes meet my now bloodshot eyes.

"Artemia," he speaks.

"Joe," I managed to speak, before kneeling to him still crying.

"Daddy!" Feronia exclaims crying, running towards him.

His arms weakly open for us to be pulled into a hug. Our little goddess's tears are mixed with her eyeliner as well. They wet Roman's shirt like mine. Roman manages to run his fingers in our hair.

*Roman's POV*

Physical pain doesn't compare how I feel inside. We just got our lives in order and now this? My wife and daughter are crying their eyes out in my arms. Dean and the Usos has come as well for this family reunion, but not Adri.

"Are you alright man?" Dean asked, concerned about me.

"Mentally I'm fine," I answered, pulling my goddesses closer.

"What did the doctors say?" Jimmy asks, worried for me.

"To take it easy, possibly take the rest of the week off."

*Later that night*

Feronia soon falls asleep on her bed, snuggling with Storm in her arms. My fingers run themselves through her dark locks with a soft smile. I place my lips on her cheek, whispering, "Sweet dreams Little One."

Roman's sitting on our bed wearing his pajamas when Feronia's around. I too am in my pajamas as I sit next to him. No more words came out of my mouth because the memories of the attack continues to haunt my mind. Never once I dreamt of having the love of my life go through physical torture while having me go through emotional pain.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Roman asked, worried.

"I'm trying to Love," I answered, truthfully, "it still hurts when you were through that."

"Oh Artemia," he moves my face so I can face him, "if it was you, I would be crushed as well." He kisses my lips for a few moments before speaking more. "You and I both know that we're tough and strong against physical pain. Yes I know that emotional pain is different, but we must keep our happiness and positivity high so we can and always have an amazing." I get pulled into a hug. "I'm in love with you my beautiful wife. Always have and always will be." The feeling of his fingers running through my hair has calm myself down, knowing that I have my Joe, love, husband, and above all, my Roman Reigns with me.

"I'm in love with you too my handsome husband," I hug him back, "forever and always."

A knock appears on the door. I got up to get it and was surprised to see Dean there.

"Hey guys," he greets with a nervous smile.

"Something wrong Jonathan?" I asked him.

"Adrienne did not came back to the hotel room."

"What?"

"Is is okay if I spend the night here?"

"Sure, come in," Roman answers.

Dean enters in when Feronia wakes up. "What's going on?" she asked, really tired.

"Uncle Johnny will be with us tonight," I answered her.

"Oh okay," she smiles, returning back to her dreamland.

"What exactly happened?" Roman asked him.

"I don't know really," Dean answers, sitting on Feronia's bed, facing us, "when I told Artemia and Adrienne that you were hurt, I swear I thought she was will us, but obviously she wasn't."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked, worried.

"No I don't, I try countless times to call and text her, but it all takes me to voicemail."

"That's seriously weird."

"Well, let's get some sleep for tomorrow," Roman speaks up, laying down, "we have a long day tomorrow for our new contracts and we'll figure out about Adri as well."

"Agreed."

Roman and I trust Dean to sleep next to Feronia in the bed since he's like another fatherly figure to her.

*Thursday Night Smackdown*

"So enjoying your night off Love?" I ask him with a smile.

"Very well, even more when I have you Sweetheart," he smiles back, "you excited to wrestle the guys tonight?"

That's right! My new contract that I am still a WWE Diva for another five years and now my childhood dream has come true. I get to the wrestle with the big boys!

"Honestly," I sighed, "I'm quite nervous."

"Nervous? For what?"

"It's been my dream to wrestle with guys, but now having it feels so unreal."

Roman chuckles. "Wanna know something?" he smirks.

"What is it?"

"I was quite nervous of asking you out, asking you to be my goddess, proposing to you, and becoming your husband. Even though it happened so amazingly, I still think it's unreal."

A giggle appear out of my black lips. "I love you so much," I said it cutely to him.

"I love you so much more," Roman says it back with a smile.

My husband gently places me on some large metal objects with him above me. I place my hands on his strong shoulders as I feel his large hands on my thighs. Our lips meet in one of the many kisses we share with our love for each other. Sure we feel people walking past us, staring. Usually, I stop our makeout section and takes us somewhere else, but Roman's always in the mood when I'm around. So we basically focus on each other, no one else.

He licks a trail down my jawline and my neck. Soft moans whisper in his ear. "Joe…" I moan his name softly. As soon as I say that, Roman grabs a strong hold around my body, pulling me closer to his amazing body.

"Say my name again please," my husband moans in my neck, "say my name again my sexy vampire queen."

I moan his name again in his ear as I kiss, lick, and nibble on his ear. This really turn him on because he begins to bite, kiss, lick, and suck on the flesh. My body is trembling all over. Everything he does is turning me on.

"Joe, we need to stop," I said to him.

"You sure Artemia?" he says, looking at me.

Yea, besides I need to get ready for my match."

"I understand."

"Hey Joe? Will you accompany me to the ring?"

Hearing this, he pulls me into a kiss saying, "I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Artemia's POV*

'She's the Girl that the Bad Guys Want' screams through the speakers. Fans' cheers equally joins in.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Roman Reigns, she's the girl that the bad guys want! Artemia Reigns!"

I appear out with my signature sunglasses and jacket with my husband behind me. When I gave out my fans the usual hug, Roman takes my hand and spins me around into his arms. My smile appears at this as I embrace the hug. A small giggle appear through my black lips when I run towards the ring, letting my husband chase me with his laughter. Everyone just loves seeing the love between us. When I got to the ring, my body poses on the edge of the mat as I smirk towards him before rolling into the ring.

My jacket slowly gets removed from my body, revealing my gear, as I stand at a turnbuckle. That's when Roman catches my jacket just like when he came to ringside to watch my match. Fingertips touch my lips to give the fans kisses seductively with my glasses removing as well. Roman takes my stuff and gives me a kiss good luck.

Quite frankly, I don't know who's my opponent is, but I know for sure it's a guy. 'I'm here to show the world!' screams through the speakers. The fans cheer again for Dolph Ziggler. My smile appears as my hands clap for good sportsmanship towards him.

"And her opponent from Hollywood, Florida, weighing at 218 pounds! Dolph Ziggler!"

He jokely bows to me with that goofy smile on his face. I laugh like crazy at that. We are good friends and good co-workers.

The bell rings when we shook hands for luck for each other. Dolph and I go back and forth for our cheat shots and signature moves. He knows that I love to be rough and be fair in matches so it doesn't surprise me that he's going to be one hell of an opponent for me.

*Some time later*

Dolph and I are on the mat catching our breaths after going through his Zig Zag. All of a sudden, at the corner of my eye, a figure all in black and wearing a helmet to cover its face, runs towards the ring in full speed. Then a series of kicks and punches are send towards me. I didn't know who this person was, but I know it's a female figure because of the body shape.

Roman tries to help out, but it's a female so he cannot hit the figure. All he can do it's help me out of the situation. Clearly, we need help! I try to hit back, but I keep on getting myself into a corner. What the freak is wrong with me?! I'm the girl that the bad guys want!

'She's got the song stuck in her head! Sharada, Sharada!' calls out as Feronia and Dean comes running in, coming for the rescue. It's only them and no Adrienne! Feronia and I tag team to get whoever this person is as Dean and Roman are outside of the ring, making sure that no one else coming into the ring. Finally I got the mysterious woman to a corner as I send out punches and kicks.

My cousin Natalya's music plays on. Smart thinking cousin. Three against one. She comes in as I tag her in, but the mysterious woman sneaks out of the ring, away from everyone.

"Who are you?!" Natalya screams at her.

All she did was spin around all happy like. My pale colored eyes look at the mysterious woman more in anger of the person as Nattie and I pull each other in a hug. Our Shield music plays, ending the match officially.

"Thanks Nattie," I said to her as we got backstage.

"No problem Artemia," she says, "I don't know who that was so I had to come in."

"Well whoever this person is, us Harts can take care of it."

"You said it!"

We exchange smiles and hugs before leaving to our husbands.

Roman has Feronia in the locker room as I get something from the catering area. After all of that, all of us needs soda to process it. Roman, Dean, and I don't really drink alcohol much so soda for us.

"Hey Artemia," Dean speaks up, approaching towards me.

"Hey Jon, how are you doing?" I asked, getting the drinks.

"Nevermind me," he answers, helping out, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but I'm just as confused as everyone else."

"Do you have any idea of who that was?"

"Not really," I said, start heading towards the locker room.

There was a short silence before Dean speaks up, "I'm thinking of getting a divorce."

My eyes look at him surprised. "You sure Jon?"

"Yea, it's just I don't think Adrienne and I can go any longer. There's no communicating at all and she ignores me completly."

"Are you worried that you won't be my brother in law anymore?"

"Something like that."

"Jonathan," I said, getting in front of him, "you're already my brother in law with Joe. Besides, you're like a brother to me like how you are with Joe."

That cheered him up as he smiles down to me. It makes me smile and hugs me. I return it.

"We will support of what you officially decide, besides there are still questions that needs to be answer."

*Meanwhile*

*Feronia's POV*

Mommy and Uncle Johnny left to get something for us, leaving me with Daddy. The events of the match swims around my mind.

"Who attacked Mommy, Daddy?" I asked him, looking up to him.

"Daddy doesn't know Little One," he answers, pulling me into his lap before smiling to me, "let's talk about something else. Do you know what's coming up?"

I think for a moment before moving my head side to side.

"It's a holiday called Mother's Day. Think of it as another birthday for Mommy, but not being a birthday."

"Like an un-Birthday?" I asked, remembering what the Mad Hatter and Heir from Alice in Wonderland.

"Something like that. Daddy has some ideas for Mommy for her first Mother's Day, can you help me with everything?" he asks with his smile.

"Yes I will Daddy!" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Remember it's a secret of what we are doing for Mommy, even your uncles are going to help."

"Okay Daddy."

The door opens to reveal Mommy and Uncle Johnny holding the drinks.

"What were you two talking about?" Mommy asks with a smirk.

"Oh nothing Mommy," I giggled a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Mother's Day back home*

*Artemia's POV*

My slumber awakens by Roman's kisses down my neck. Soft giggles appear out my mouth at each kiss.

"Happy Mother's Day to the love of my life," he greets me with a smile.

"Am I really celebrating it for real?" I smiled, in disbelief.

"Yes my love. How many years were you waiting for this moment?"

"Almost twenty two years."

"That long huh?" he chuckles.

Ever since I can remember I always wanted to be a mother….*remember a memory*.

"Artemia?" Roman asked me concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm love, I was remembering something."

"Would you like to talk about it? Nothing hiding in a marriage, unless it's surprises."

My mouth wouldn't move because I wasn't sure about how to explain to him, but he kisses my lips with a smile.

"When you are ready, you can tell me," he continues to smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my love, now stay here."

I chuckled.

When he left the bedroom, I pull out to my laptop to check on a few things when I received a Skype call from my cousins in law, who I call my brothers in law now.

"Hey guys," I smiled to them, accepting the call.

"Happy first Mother's Day!" they exclaimed with huge smiles.

"Awww thank you!"

"Did Joe woke up?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you think?" I playfully glared at them.

We exchange smiles and laughs. It wasn't until Roman and I started hanging out as friends when I got close to the Usos. They are just so awesome! The three of us talk for some time before ending the call. Of course their wives wish me a happy Mother's Day.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Dean, Roman, and Feronia exclaims, coming in with breakfast for me.

"Awww thanks you guys," I smiled big for them.

My breakfast in bed is my most favorite food. Chocolate chip pancakes with butter and chocolate milk. Feronia makes me a drawing of our family with her favorite uncles and aunt. The Usos, Dean Ambrose, and Natalya. Somehow Adrienne wasn't in the picture, but it's beautiful nevertheless. Dean's present is a picture frame with a picture of me as a young child with my Uncle Owen. I sheared a tear with smile towards it. Roman surprises me with a very beautiful bracelet that he hooks on my wrist. It has a silver chain with a silver heart that has an engraving of my true love. That really made a few more tears as I smile to him.

Throughout the day, we all try to call for Adrienne to figure out where she is. Even to the point, I asked Natalya and the Usos and their wives to help find her. The Usos and their wives wasn't able to connect her, but Natalya wouldn't do it because she has a bad feeling about Adrienne. I wouldn't blame her because the lifelong history between the Flairs and Harts. And I always thought that Adrienne and I can break the feud, but I'm starting to think about the friendship will soon be gone. For good.

Not only having issues the missing Adrienne, there are issues with the mysterious woman from the match and my memory. I'm not sure what I should do, maybe I should ask Natalya. In fact, Dean, Roman, and Feronia sort of 'kicked' me out of the house for a couple of hours so they can get something ready for me. Well Roman got me to say it's alright with a kiss because I didn't like it to be out of my own house!

I sit down on one of the backyard chairs with a glass of soda at my side. My fingers speed dials Natalya and I wait for her to answer.

"Happy First Mother's Day to the greatest mother in the whole wide world!" she answers with high energy which makes me chuckle.

"Thanks cousin," I said with a smile.

"So what brings you to call me today?"

"Well, I need some sisterly love and advice."

"What's up Artemia?"

"What do you make of the mysterious woman who attacked me?"

"I believe it's Adrienne because of our history with them."

"Johnny is thinking of getting a divorce."  
"Already?" she sounded surprised. "After like a few weeks of marriage?"

"Yes, because she has been acting weird, and it's not the good weird."

"Hmmm, maybe she's planning on something big. Like she's going to betray the Shield like a snake she is."

"That's what I'm thinking of too, but something else is haunting me as well."

"What is it Artemia?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "Joe asked me how long I was waiting for this day and that memory came back."

"Oh," she understood completely like every other Hart. "You know sooner or later, you got to tell your husband about that dark time of your past."

"I know, but I don't know how he will take it."

"Joe loves children to death because he came from a big family like us. I'm sure once you explain what happened he'll understand."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now just enjoy the rest of the day and when the time comes, tell him about it and maybe you two can find him together."

"But what about Feronia?"

She chuckles. "You worry too much Artemia. Feronia always wanted siblings."

"I know, but…" I sighed.

"These types of situations are indeed tough, tougher than you and Joe tag teaming together, but always remember you can't let the past haunt you forever. Also, remember that the lost part of your family is still out there alive and well waiting for his mommy to find him. Or he's finding you."

"Thanks cousin for that," I smiled.

"You're welcome cousin, I love you Artemia."

"I love you too Nattie."

We both hanged up when Feronia came out. "Mommy, we are ready," she says with a smile.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked her, smiling.

Inside was set up like a movie theater, but it's a little fancy. My eyes light up at everything.

"You guys!" I smiled huge.

"Why go out to something it's already set up-" Dean begin with a smile, bringing in the food.

"-if we can be creative for your first Mother's Day," Roman finishes with his smile, bringing the drinks.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed.

We all sit down at the chairs of the table, enjoying the dinner and watching old wrestling matches from all time. Pretty much a combination of my family, Roman's, and also our first matches. I didn't realized that when Roman and I first met each other, it was recorded like that. It was obvious that we have love each other since the very beginning.

*After the movie*

The memory appears again causing me to look at the floor in saddens. I need to tell them.

"Umm guys?" I asked them, looking at them.

"Something wrong Artemia?" Dean asked, worried.

"Is the movie theater too much?" Roman asks, concerned and worried.

"Oh no the movie theater is amazing, it's just I need to tell you all something."

"What is it Mommy?" Feronia asked.

I took a deep breath and speak to them, "this is my official first Mother's Day because my first mother's day was supposed to be when I was fifteen years old."

Shock looks shot towards me.

"Feronia's biological mother wasn't the only one who got raped at a young age."

"Raped?" Feronia asked confused.

"It's something that I can explain to you when you are older Little One," I said to her before eyeing at the three of them, "I was raped by a younger boy at the time and I became pregnant at fourteen years old. Of course it was a shock for everyone, but my family were very supportive of me keeping the child." Tears begin to fall down my eyes.

"Artemia," Roman said, holding my hand, "what happened to the child?"

"When the day of the birth came, I didn't see my child at all because the nurse got the false information that I wanted to give the child up for adoption. It turns out that the father's family told them to do it. My family try to get them into the court, but they disappeared along with my child."

"What was the gender of the baby?" Dean asked.

"A little boy."

"You don't know where my big brother is?" Feronia asked, coming over to me.

I shook my head, crying in my hands. Now Roman may not love me anymore because I keep this as a secret. To my surprise, my husband pulls me into a big kiss where I hear Dean and Feronia ewwwed out this.

"We are going to find our son," Roman whispers to me with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Now happy tears keep going down as I smile at the most wonderful husband in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Dean's POV*

What has happened lately has been a one crazy roller coaster. First, my marriage to Adrienne Flair is going south since I haven't got anything back from her. The divorce has been submitted so I'm waiting for it to be finalised. Nowhere else to go, Roman and Artemia open their arms to me to live with them. I like the place anyway. Three bedrooms with two and half bathrooms. Two stories and lots of space. Also, it's lots of fun with having Feronia with us. Especially when we play Asylum.

Second, I help Roman to hire a private investigator to find Artemia's long lost son. Trust me it's going to be a hard journey because she has very little information on him. Quite frankly, I'm quite jealous of Roman because of having a wife and children, but I'm going to be a happy uncle and when the RIGHT one comes along, everything will be better.

Right now, Roman and I are heading towards the ring for Thursday Night Smackdown. Artemia and Feronia stand behind because they're going to try to get Adrienne before the night is done.

"Ready for tonight Bro?" I asked him, who's driving the car.

"Just as ready as you are," he answers.

"Who do you think is going to be the opponents?"

"That I don't know, but I just hope they are good opponents to wrestle with."

"Indeed."

"How are you holding up?" he asks me, curiously.

"I'm going well, again thanks for taking me in," I thanked him with a smile.

"It's no problem Jon," he says with a smile, "you're like family and Feronia loves having you with us."

"Yea," I chuckled, "that kid is a lot of fun."

*Fast Forward to the main event*

The Main Event for the night is a match between the SHIELD v.s. The New Day v.s. The Dudleys. Hey I'm not the one who makes up the matches. (Author: Don't bring me into this Ambrose! Dean: You know you love me Author: just continue on with the story) We are just minutes away from our SHIELD music about to play and the girls are not here!

"Where are they?!" I start to freak out and it's not my usual freaks out.

"I don't know!" Roman freaks out as well.

"Guys!" Artemia calls out for us, running towards us all ready for the match.

Feronia and Adrienne was following her, already as well. I keep my eyes away from the girl who I thought has loved me. I just want to focus on the match so we can talk about what are hers and mine.

SHIELD music plays as the cheers of the fans join in. The five of us enters through the audience and down the stairs. Roman helps his wife and child over the wall as I follow the suite. Adrienne calls for assistance to open the wall. Everyone can feel the tension between us and knows all of us going through a divorce. Mr. and Mrs. Reigns got on the turnbuckles from the front doing their own thing as Adrienne and I did the same thing on the back. Feronia is in the center of the ring, raising her tiny arms up as if she's giving a hug to everyone like her mommy.

The New Day and the Dudleys appear out for their entrances. We all decided that Artemia will go first with Bubba Ray and Kofi. Both Ray and Artemia team up to send a series of kicks and punches to the weakest one Kofi. When he's done, Ray begins to focus on Artemia. She does the same thing. Kofi unexpectedly tags in Big E. Artemia went flying everywhere and took out Kofi and Xavier. Devon and Ray tries to get her but she quickly tags in me.

I got on the top turnbuckle and went flying towards Devon, knocking him down to the mat. My series of kicks and punches are thrown to him. Xavier grabs me away from the one half of the Dudleys.

*End of the match*

Bodies are everywhere, lying in pain as the match continues fair and rough. Feronia manages to get on top of Xavier for the win. "1...2...3!"

"Your winners the SHIELD!"

Our music plays as we try to get into the ring for the ref to raise of our hands. I didn't know how long the match was, but it doesn't matter now. We won not as a team, but as a family. Each one of our fists makes a circle in the center of us. This is amazing, we are the SHIELD and one of the greatest families in professional wrestling.

Unfortunately, the victory has turn horrible. Adrienne then pins Artemia to the mat as she punches repeatedly on the daughter of Bret Hart. Everyone are in shock. Roman, Feronia, and I try our hardest to get her off of her, but she keeps on pushing us away. Finally, the daughter of Ric Flair gets off and rolls out of the ring. We went to Artemia's aid where there are mixed emotions running through her head.

"Oh boo who," Adrienne speaks into her mic, "the girl that the bad guys want didn't see any of this coming!"

"What did you do?!" I screamed into my mic to her, feeling rage running through my veins.

"A plan that took years in the making!" she laughs as if it's funny.

Just I can scream at her again, a hand tugs on my arm. I look down to see it's Artemia looking back at me, wanting the mic. The mic is in her hands now.

"This whole thing was your plan all along?" she asks her, slowly getting on her feet. "You lied to me saying that you're not like your family who hates my family so you can be my friend, only to BE TRAIT ME!?" she screams at her now ex best friend.

This action startles us because this is scarier than her normal outbursts.

"You're such a foolish Hart aren't you?"

Her laughter wasn't sweet or enjoyable which it was before. Artemia then runs to the ropes and jumps on the tope rope. She went flying towards Adrienne in such rage I have never seen before. Roman and Feronia has not seen this either. Her rage has gotten out of control to the point that she might actually kill her. We flow out of the ring to the outraged goddess, trying to stop her. Nothing wasn't working. I understand why she's doing this, but this is way too much. We need back up like seriously.

Jey and Jimmy Uso comes running down the ramp with Natalya behind. The Usos manages to grab the young goddess by her arms as Natalya looks dead in her eyes to calm her down. I don't know what she did, but all I know is that Artemia begins to break down crying into Natalya's arms.

Later at the dead of the night, the Usos, Natalya, Roman, Artemia, Feronia, and I are the only ones in the building. The owners allow us to stay as long as we like because we don't know how long Artemia will be fine.

"This is crazy," I speak first through the silence.

"I know," Jey agrees, "why would someone lie for that so long?"

Roman was leaning against the wall with a disbelief look on his face. He's not worry about what just happened, but he's worried about his wife. Adrienne just told her that the all of the years that have been together as best friends/sisters has been all a big, fat lie. Oh yea, I am definitely divorcing this lier.

Then the door opens to see Natalya with Artemia. She's looking down to the floor in complete depression.

"Artemia will be fine," Natalya says, concerned for her cousin, "just take her home and have her relax this weekend."

"Thanks Nattie," Jimmy thanked her.

We say our goodbyes to the Natalya and the Usos as we head back home to the now Reigns-Ambrose household. Roman carries Artemia bridal style to the backseat where Feronia quickly sits next to her. It's hard to see a little girl trying to comfort her mommy. Artemia manages to hug her back through the sadness.

I offer to drive the car back to the house. Roman has his hand behind him touching her shin.

*Back at home*

"Goodnight my little niece," I whispered to her, tucking her sleeping body, "I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Johnny," she says, slowly falling asleep.

I turn off the light, letting the nightlight glow as I left the room.

Artemia with Roman on the couch, looking a little better than before.

"Is everyone good now?" I asked, sitting on the loveseat next to it.

"I'm better now," Artemia says, "but I still feel bad."

"For what?" I asked. "It's not your fault, it's Adrienne for lying to all of us."

"Yes, but as what everyone can see, I seriously hate liars, especially from who claims to be friends."

"We know love," Roman says to her, "now that we are one of the powerful families of the wrestling, we are going to get even with her."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked him.

"That I am not sure, but as of now, we need to relax and don't focus on her for now."

We agreed at this before going to sleep in our bedrooms.

*Dreamland*

I am standing in the ring with no one around me. Fog then appears in thin waves. My eyes sees a figure walking towards me. It becomes clear and shows me a beautiful young woman. A little taller than Artemia with peach colored skin, long dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. She has angelic features with curves all over.

"Hello my soulmate," she speaks in angel voice.

"Are you really my soulmate?" I ask her.

She giggles a little, "of course I am. You're the Lunatic Fringe and I'm a Pretty Little Psycho."

"When I can see you in real life?"

"Sooner than you think," she says, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Sparks and fireworks flies as I kiss her back.

*End of Dreamland*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Artemia's POV*

I awaken from my sleep to see I have a text message on my phone. At first, I thought it was the private investigator, but the number was unknown.

" _I've been watching you as a fan since your debut. You're amazing person who doesn't need negativity in your life. Please come to *insert your favorite fancy like restaurant* at 12 o'clock noon. I really would appreciate it if you can come. All that I can give you of my identity is that I too am a daughter of a famous wrestler."_

"Something wrong my love?" my husband asks, pulling me closer.

"I have received a text message from an unknown source," I answered, showing him the text.

He looks at it and read it. "Are you going to?" Roman asks me, looking at me.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure yet."

"Are you sure? I mean, you are still stable barely from last night."

"I know, but I do need to have some opinions from outside of the family."

"That's true. Listen Artemia," he looks into my eyes deeply, "please be careful if you choose to go. I don't want you to be hurt again."

"I understand."

It's late morning and the house is quiet. Both Dean and Feronia are still sleeping due to the face that we were up until two o'clock because of me. My routine goes by on schedule as I place on a short black dress with leggings and boots. Roman receives a kiss from my natural lips before heading out to the restaurant.

I have arrived to the parking lot of the restaurant. Whoever this woman is has a lot of guts to ask me to meet up. The restaurant is one of my favorites so that's a good start.

"Hi and welcome," the hostess greets me with a smile.

"Hello, I'm here for another who came in."

"Awe yes, please follow me."

She picks up a menu and begins to walk to another location of the restaurant. My legs copy her actions. OUr small journey leads to a two seating booth where a woman in her mid-twenties awaits for my presence.

"There you are ladies," the hostess smiles, placing the menu on the table, "your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," I speak, sitting down.

When she left, my pale eyes focus on my encounter. Long, thick dark brown locks fall down in loose, big curls to the middle of her small back. Big, matching eyes stare back at me. Average peach like colored skin makes the eyes pop. Peach colored skin stands out. Black tank top shows the shape of her big breasts and stomach under the crimson red jacket. Blue jeans, similar to Dean's, shows her curves on the longs legs and black boots completes the look. Her makeup matches her outfit perfectly.

"I'm going to cut to the chase," she speaks, placing her elbows on the table and lacing her slender fingers close to her face, "Miss Fliehler has done a very terrible thing. Breaking your heart and Dean's."

"Hello ladies," our waiter came with a smile, "my name is Tyler and I'm your waiter for the day. May I start with something to drink?"

"Some coke please," I answered with a smile.

"Coke as well please," she answers.

"Alright," he says, writing down, "appetizers?"

"Wings?" she asks me with a smile.

"Sure," I smile back.

"Bone in wings with hot sauce and no celery please."

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and wings," Tyler says, leaving our sight.

"Anyways," I speak, looking through my menu, "go on."

"I'm allowing you and the men to either trust me or not to be her replacement."

I become a little startled at her request. "Why would you wish to be her replacement?"

"Many personal reasons within reason."

"Do tell."

"You and I are young mothers. I'm twenty five years old with an eight year old son. We're the daughters of two famous wrestlers. You with Bret Hart and me with Kane." My eyebrows raised up. "I always wanted to be a wrestler, but Daddy doesn't have time and I become a mother by my recently deceased husband."

"I'm so sorry of your lost," I said with empathy.

"Thank you Mrs. Reigns."

"What was your husband like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Here you go ladies," Tyler says, giving us our drinks and wings."

He takes our main orders.

"My husband is just like Dean Ambrose."

"Really?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes, the personality, wardrobe, everything. They also look similar but not quite."

"Wow."

"I'm very thankful to have a son to be just like him."

"That's really good. Now do you mind if I asks you some questions?"

Tyler gives us our orders.

"I don't mind."

"Are you really Glenn Jacobs's daughter?" I asked, taking a dip of my drink again.

"Yes I am," she answers, showing me old picture with Kane, himself, "my name is Celosia Mary Jacobs-Anderson."

"Why do you want to be part of the SHIELD?"

"The SHIELD is not a just a team, it's a family. Some say family is blood, but I believe if friends are important to you, then that's family."

"Who do you idolized in wrestling?"

"Mostly old school wrestlers like Daddy and Uncle Mark, Shawn Michaels, Steve Austin, everyone in the Hart family," I smiled, "and the Anoa'i family."

"So all of the good wrestlers, huh?" I smirked.

"You know it," she smirks back.

*3 hours later*

Celosia and I were talking a lot, getting to know each other. It's crazy, but we act like best friends for years. I didn't realized it's mid afternoon until my phone rings Roman's and mine's love song. When You Look into My Eyes..

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Artemia, where are you?" my husband asked worried.

"I'm still at the restaurant with that mysterious woman."

"Do you trust her?"

"Oh yes very much so, in fact you guys will meet her soon," I smiled.

"Oh then, please come home now because we have a lot to talk about with Jon and Feronia."

"Alright I'm leaving now."

"Okay drive safe, I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

"I love you from death and back."

"Awwww hehe," I giggled a little.

"See you later my love."

"See yea."

I hanged up to hear Celosia making ewww sounds. All I did was laugh at her actions. She happily pays for the meal as we head out. We continue talk more before separating to our cars.

*At home*

When I return home to see the private investigator's car on the street in front of the house. My eyes widen as my mind and heart goes crazy. Has he found my little boy?

"Mommy!" Feronia exclaims, running over to me with her huge smile.

"Hey Feronia," I smiled back, locking up the house, "have you been a good girl while Mommy was out?"

"Yes Mommy I was! Oh that gentleman has come with news about Big Brother."

"Yes I saw that."

"Mrs. Anoa'i?" the private investigator speaks up, sitting at the table with Dean and Roman, "I have news for you all. I didn't want to you all these news until you came home."

I sit in between my husband and brother in law as Feronia sits in Roman's lap. Each one of us are feeling mixed emotions about the news. Nervous, excited, and going insane.

"I have found your son," he says the news with a smile.

Tears of happiness pour down my face when I heard that, "is he alright? Is he healthy?"

"He's alive and well, also he's been spending his free time trying to find you."

"Really?" Dean asked, shocked.

"Yes, would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Yes please," I said.

He pulls out a picture face down and gives it to me. My pale hands takes it and flips it over to see my son's reflection staring back at me.

My son has raven black hair that is short, but his bands are long to his chin. Both eyes matches my pale colored eyes perfectly. In fact, everything about him is a perfect replica of me!

"He looks just like you," Roman smiles to me.

"Yes he does!" I exclaimed with a matching smile as my son's.

"What did you named him?" Dean asked me.

"Jagger, Jagger Noah Hart," I smiled, looking down to him.

"He also wrote a letter for you," the investigator says, giving me the letter.

I took a deep breath before opening it to read it out loud.

" _Dear Mommy,_

 _For as long as I can remember, I never wanted to be in any other family except only with you._

 _In the adoption center has no one that I can relate to. Everything has something I have a strong opinion on. Reading and writing are passions of mine, but being a wrestler is my dream. My favorite wrestlers are the Hart family,_ " my eyes widen, " _Sting, Chyna, Shawn Michaels, Steve Austin, Kane, and Undertaker mostly_ ," my voice trails off and my eyes grew more when I read ahead.

"What is it Mommy?" Feronia asked.

" _But I admire Roman Reigns, Artemia Reigns, Feronia Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Not so much of Adri Flair. I don't know why, but it's for me._

 _I train everyday for my wrestling skills and each day I feel stronger. Also each day, I feel like I'm getting closer to you Mommy, but yet I don't know who you are. All I know that we are going to be a family no matter what happens. I love you so much Mommy, whoever you are and I hope you love me just as the same._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Your precious son_ "

Roman and Dean wipe away the tears that have fallen down my face.

"For years now," I finally speak, "I've been wondering concently if he's alright and even if he is thinking of me."

"Well you got the answers now," the investigator smiles to me, "if you like you can write a letter to him and I can help out how you can have your son back."

"Thank you so much," I smiled back.

"You're very welcome, I can come back on Monday to give the letter to him."

"That will be perfect," Roman says.

*Later that night*

A single light help me see the paper in front of me as I begin to write down the letter that I always want to give to my son.

"What are you doing my love?" Roman asked, joining me in bed.

"I'm writing the letter for Jagger," I answered, looking at him, "is Feronia in bed?"

"Yes she is. Jon is going to stay up a little more before going to bed."

"Umm do we need a bigger house?" I asked him.

"Not really, Jon is looking for a house to live anyways."

"Really?"

"Besides, the house next to us is up for sale."

"True, but what if we get Jagger before he moves out?"

"Artemia," he kisses me deeply, calming my nerves down, "if we get Jagger before he moves, Jon will be fine with having our son with him until he moves out."

"Okay," I smiled softly.

"Are you finished writing?" he asked, looking at the paper.

"I think I am. Would you like to hear it?"

"I would love to," my husband smiles to me.

" _Dear my son,_

 _When I found out that I was having you, I was happy._

 _Everyone in my family helps out making you have a nursery and have a good future. I even have plans to have private tutors to help me finish my education in high school so I can take care of you. Everything's going great and I became ecstatic when I heard I am going to have a son. For my love of being a Christian Goth, I named you Jagger Noah Hart._

 _If you're a wrestling fan, you are a member of the Hart family. Your godfathers were my godfathers, your great-uncles Shawn Michaels and Steve Austin. I was fourteen when your biological father who was twelve at the time forced me to do things that makes babies. I rather have those things with someone I am in love with, but he took it. We will talk about this part another time._

 _The day of your birth has come. I had a water bath ready at the hospital. I given birth to you and they take to see if you are healthy and well. An hour has past, they didn't bring you back to me. Finally a nurse came in with adoption papers. Confused at this, they have told me that your biological father's family does not want me to have you. I don't remember what else happen, but I remembered that we did everything in our power to make sure you are safe with me. Unfortunately, we didn't win because we cannot find you at all._

 _Now that my lifelong dream has true, I cannot wait to see you for the very first time and hold you for the first time. I have told my husband, your uncle, and adoptive sister about and they will love for you to be part of the family. Also, my husband is willing to adopt you as his son, not as his stepson._

 _I already do love you so much._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Your mommy (aka Artemia Anoa'i (nee Hart))_ "

"Artemia," Roman manages to say, speechless.

"Is it too much?" I asked him.

"I don't think so, just as long as you're telling what has happened without telling everything that he won't understand."

"True."

I carefully fold it into an envelop without ruining it. Monday will be like forever until he gets the letter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Roman's POV*

My family and I talk about what to do. After finalizing everything by last night, we all woke up Thursday morning feeling better then any morning. Artemia already gave the investigator the letter to give to our son. Hopefully things will go well for Jagger to come back home.

Cheers and screams are being heard as our SHIELD music blasts through the speakers. Each one of us walk down the steps through the audience to the ring. As usual, I help out Feronia and Artemia, due to their heights, over the wall. My wife gets two microphones for us to speak with.

"As of lately," Artemia speaks first with sigh, "the SHIELD hasn't been the same. You see, Adrienne has been a very dear friend of mine for many years despise of our families' wishes. Now, she has this plan that apparently she's been building up. We don't like this at all so you leave us no choice. Adrienne Flair, you are by her fired from the SHIELD and the family," I glared at the camera, knowing that she is watching.

"Also," Dean joins in, "I want a divorce Adrienne."

Right after he said that, the music of Icona Pop's I Don't Care I Love It screams throughout the building. Just who came out? Why it's the betrayer who destroyed a friendship and marriage. Adrienne Flair. Of course she's wearing something totally different. It's similar to what she wore during the Future Legends days, but it's all white with the skirt being a normal skirt and wearing white knee length boots. I just hope that Feronia doesn't wear that when she grows older.

"Me fired?!" she laughs as if it's really funny.

"We're being serious about this!" Artemia screams at her as Dean, Feronia, and I glared at her.

"Why would you be so serious about something that is so funny?"

"That's it!" my wife screams at the top of her amazing lungs. "Get in the ring now! You and me!"

The daughter of Ric Flair just smirks and runs into the ring where Dean and I take Feronia and ourselves out of the ring. If someone is going to get through the blond's thick skull, it will be the Girl that the Bad Guys Want aka my amazing, beautiful wife. The two Divas go out each other making a rather fair match that suddenly turns into a rather unfair match. Both Dean and I really want to get into the ring, but we couldn't. Well Feronia can. She gets at her mommy's side, arguing with the ref for her to to join in the match.

That brings a smirk on my face, because she's becoming more and more like a wrestler that we raise her to be. Feronia's strong with her moves and also determined to make sure that the ones she loves are being helped, even when she can't. I can definitely see her as the next Girl that All of the Bad Guys Want, but now she's still a Daddy's Little Girl. The ref tells her to return to me and Dean, which she did.

Adrienne's above Artemia putting her in position for the Figure 8, but suddently all the lights go out. This cause worry and concern among the three of us, not knowing if Artemia is alright. Flames burst from the top of the turnbuckle stands and on and around the screens. Porcelain Black - Pretty Little Psycho screams through the flames as they show off the figures in the ring barely.

Soon the music dies down as the real lights turn on. Flames are gone and two new figures appear in the ring. Both are wearing outfits similar to the Demon Kane with the same masks. One's taller and one's shorter. The tall one is definitely female because she's wearing a black tank top and red pants with some black designs. She too is barefoot. The smaller one looks like a young child maybe between eight or ten years old. This figure's outfit is just like Demon Kane's with a black sleeveless shirt. Both are wearing masks of Kane.

Adrienne's back is facing them in fear as she slowly turns around to see them. Boy did she go seriously scared seeing them. The little one grabs Adrienne from behind. She struggles a little before getting pushed towards the taller one. What the tall one did is a Chockslam from Hell, very much like Kane himself. Could these two be related to Kane?"

The ref disappears out of the ring when they came. Adrienne stays lifeless as Artemia manages to get up where she was laying on. In fact, the three of us get in the ring to help her out. It's obvious that the little one is taller than Feronia but definitely shorter than Artemia. The tall one is in between Artemia and Dean

*Backstage*

"Thank you whoever you are," I thanked the masked female and child as I help Artemia stand.

She reveals her face. Long brown hair with matching brown eyes. "You're very welcome Mr. Reigns, I'm Celosia, the daughter of Kane," she smiles introducing herself, "and this is my son Benjamin."

Benjamin takes off his mask as well and immediately looks at Feronia. Long shaggy brown hair and brown eyes like his mother. She blushes at the sight and hides behind me. Oh so it's that time huh?

"Hello I'm Johnathan aka Dean Ambrose," Dean smiles, flirting with Celosia.

She let out a small giggle at the flirtation.

*Later that night*

Dean surprisingly got a night spend at Celosia's house. Even though we just got word that he got the house next door to ours. Artemia's in the room getting ready for bed, maybe I should give Feronia the talk now.

"Ready for bed little goddess?" I smiled to her.

"Yes Daddy," she answers with a smile, fully dressed for bed, getting into bed.

"Feronia sweetheart," I said, sitting on her bed, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Daddy?" she asked, curiously.

"I noticed blush on your face when you saw Benjamin for the first time."

She quickly blushed at that. "I don't like him like that!" she declines.

I chuckled at that. "I know he's the first boy you have encounter since we decide on homeschooling you, but I want to talk to you about boys. You are still too young for dating, but you are old enough for a courtship."

"What's a courtship?"

"A courtship is like dating, but not being physical. If he asked you out somewhere, make sure that you have Mommy or Daddy or Dean or Ms. Celosia with you both. Also have you or him to ask for permission to do something like a kiss on the cheek or something like that. Do you understand?"

"Okay Daddy," she smiles.

"Good little goddess," I smiled back, kissing her forehead, "I love you Feronia."

"I love you too Daddy."

I tuck her with a little stroke in her hair. The light is off as I head back to the bedroom I share with my wife.

"Did you give her the talk about courting?" she asked me, seeing me.

"Yes I did," I answered, getting into bed, "she understands about what it is and what to do."

"Good, hopefully the courtship goes well if it becomes one."

"I hope so too, but let's not think about that right now," I look at her with love and lust, "wanna have some before falling asleep?"

"Like we always do?" she smirks, wanting it.

"Come here my beautiful sexy goddess."

Our lips meet letting our love and lust form together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Artemia's POV*

"You nervous Mommy?" Feronia asked me, wearing her pajamas.

"Yes I am," I replied, nervously holding the card.

"Would it be the same like with me?"

"No it's not because with you it was unexpected with your Mama wanting me to your Mommy. This time, Jagger was from my past, a part where I don't want to think of anymore."

"But Mommy," she smiles to me, placing her lightly tanned hands on my ultra pale hands, "our family is nearly complete."

"Nearly?"

"Having one more child will make us complete," she explained.

I smiled softly to her, knowing that our little girl is amazing with words.

"Wow, you're beautiful Artemia," my husband's voice speaks up.

Quickly the card is placed in my purse before facing my rather handsome husband. "And you're handsome Leati," I smiled back with a chuckle.

He simply roll his eyes and say, "ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

"Have fun Mommy and Daddy!" our daughter smiles big, waving to us.

"Do you think she will be alright with Johnny?" I asked, giggling, walking towards the car with my husband.

"We trust him more than anything," he chuckles.

"Than again he's the only male outside of the families that we trust."

"True."

Roman offers to drive so I let hime while I put in the address on GPS. The place is a fancy like restaurant, but still casual like. So we are dressed up for the occasion.

Soon we arrived to the restaurant and we're seated at the table that I have reserved. Making sure that it is more private so no one could immediately know about the the news.

Our waiter came and we order some champagne for us with some ice water. My husband ordered our appetizer. Okay, maybe it is good time to show him the news.

"I've got something for you," I smiled to him, getting the card.

"Love, you know that you don't have to give me anything," he kindly refused with a smile.

"But I thought you might like this," I tried again with a slight chuckle.

He smiles more, shaking his head to me before accepting the card. The outside of the card is black and it unfolds into a message inside. " _First we dated for a few months before getting engaged, during that time we became parents to a beautiful little goddess, now we are married and there's something to ask you now. Are you ready to become a father of two children_?"

"Two children?" he asked with widened eyes before turning to me.

"Jagger will be ours within a few months," I smiled to him.

"I love you," my husband smiles more before pulling me into a kiss.

*Roman's POV*

While kissing my amazing wife, all that I can think of is that we are nearly complete of family. In fact, I thought of something perfect to make the occasion more memorable

Our drinks came first. I pour the champagne into the glasses so we can begin the dinner.

"Artemia?" I asked, figuring out the words.

"Yes Joe?"

"I was thinking that with Jagger going to be in our life now," I begin, looking deep within her pale colored eyes, "our family is still not complete."

She let out a chuckle, "Feronia was thinking the same thing."

"Well she is right," I smiled, "maybe once we have Jagger, we can start on having a child together and maybe a little after that, we can renew our vowels."

"Yea?" my wife asked with a huge smile. "Have another wedding?"

"Have another wedding. Although our wedding was beautiful, but I don't think it was the wedding for us."

"I completely agree, can we have it more fun like?"

"What kind of fun are you thinking of?"

"How about a Masquerade Ball?" her smile grew at the suggestion.

"Now why do you want a Masquerade Ball as our wedding?" I chuckled, now wanting to know why.

Every word that appear of her mouth of the Masquerade Ball made her smile grew more and her excitement grew as well. It actually makes me laugh of how child like she is now.

"Okay let's a Masquerade Ball as our wedding," I said to her.

"Really?"

"Yes because I love you so much," I kiss her small hand.

"I love you so much more."

The waiter came back to get our main course meals. While we are eating, our eyes meet again to lean in for a kiss, but something stops us.

"Hello?" she answers her phone, than her expression turn into a weird look with a matching smile, "why?...Okay Celosia and Benjamin can stay for the night…..don't spend money on a hotel, we have plenty of room…...really Johnny?" she asked annoyed, "okay, okay," she smiles, shaking her head. "Joe and I will be home within an hour or so. See yea." She hangs up with a wow as her response to me.

"What happened?"

"Looks like we are having a Shield sleepover."

"Why?" I chuckled this time.

"I'm starting to think it's because of Feronia's and Johnny's affections towards the small Jacobs family. Wow that sounds weird."

"Indeed it is."

Later that night, we have returned from a very amazing dinner. As soon as I got out of the car, Roman pulls me to the top of the hood of the car, making me to be at least taller to him. My arms wrap themselves around his neck. His arms wrap themselves around my waist and shoulders. Smiles and eyes join.

"Our life together is getting better than ever," he says softly to me.

"Have you ever thought that your will be on this path with me?"

"Well I always knew that I am going to be a father and husband, but I didn't know that my wife and mother of my children will be the daughter of the Hitman himself."

I chuckled, "I didn't expect that my husband and father of my children will be a member of one of the greatest families ever in professional wrestling."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lips meet together into an amazing kiss to end our amazing night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Artemia's POV*

When we enter into the Anoa'i-Good Household and notice a very interesting scene. The Princess Bride is on the television yet no one was watching it. On the couch has Dean and Celosia cuddling together and Benjamin and Feronia are on the floor laying next to each other, thankfully there's no touching.

"How did Feronia and Celosia get Johnny and Benjamin to watch the Princess Bride?" I asked, really surprised.

"Your guess is good as mine," Roman commented.

I turn off the movie and television as he takes care of Feronia. A blanket gets cover on our new favorite couple, hopefully they are more comfortable. Benjamin gets a blanket and pillow to be more comfortable on the floor.

"How is she?" I asked, entering into her room.

"She's still sleeping," he answers, kissing her forehead.

"Well that's good," I smiled.

Soon we return to our master bedroom to get ready for bed. Actually we help each other. First Roman helps me. His large hands touches my stomach rubbing it from behind while moving the basic black fabric to rise up. It shows my legs which of course is covered by some yoga pants. Soon the dress is completely off. Tight small undershirt is raising up into more of a bra like top. Roman likes what is in his arms now.

He removes the hair bands out of my hair so it can touch my pale shoulders. I took off my bra and turn around to him. My hands are place on his warm chest as I got into the usual stand to kiss him on the lips. Roman's arms tightens the grip as they lift me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"I love you," he smiles to me, still close to my face.

"I love you too," I smiled back to him.

Now it was my turn to help out. Gently - roughly - he throws me on the bed playfully so I can be on my knees. I gently pull off the extra clothing so he can be only in his boxers. A smirk curls on his face as he pushes me down on my back. I too smirk when my husband takes the yoga pants off of my legs, leaving me in my underwear and undershirt.

"Did you had fun my love?" I asked him.

"Of course I did sweetheart," he replies with his smile, "I thought that you asking me out for dinner was kind of cute."

I blushed at his comment. "Happy early Father's Day," I smiled, still blushing.

"Thank you my vampire goddess."

*Roman's POV*  
*Monday Night Raw*

" _Seven Little Monsters….Seven Little Monsters….._ " I hear some sort of chanting of the song that Feronia and I always sing together during Monster Tea Party.

The big screen shows a picture of me and my daughter when a familiar laugh appears through the speakers.

"Such a pretty little girl you have there Roman," the view zooms out to see Bray Wyatt holding the picture. Then he turns to me and everyone else. "You have made a mistake Roman by bringing your daughter into the business so you need to watch your back. Not only your back, but all of your family's because you have a very beautiful wife." He pulls out another picture, but this time it is Artemia and I on our wedding day.

He wants my family!

I run towards the entrance to backstage. Their safety means everything to me and I need to get them before he does.

"Artemia! Feronia!" I called out, searching for them.

My little girl's laughter catches my attention as I follow for it. Finally I found my small family on some large dark structures for some backstage equipment.

"Hey love," my wife smiles to me, but then notice the look on my face, "something wrong Joe?"

"Did you see anything from the match?" I asked her.

"We tried, but the television wasn't working for some odd reason so we stayed here."

"Is something wrong Daddy?" Feronia asked, sounding a little scared.

I took a deep breath before smiling to her, kneeling in front of her. "Nothing's wrong little one," I said to her.

"Okay Daddy," she smiled back, giving me a hug.

My arms embraces her as my eyes give Artemia a message saying 'I'll explain everything later.'

Her pale colored eyes grew big and wide.

*Artemia's POV*

"Joe, what is going on?" I asked my husband when Feronia is off playing with Benjamin.

"Bray Wyatt is after you and Feronia."

"What?"

"He wants you two for his own."

The look of seriousness tell me that he is telling the truth.

"What are we going to do? We need to keep Feronia safe from everyone who we don't trust."

"I know my love," he says softly, pulling me into his strong body, "I'm going to protect you and Feronia with my life."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Artemia's POV*

For the sake of our daughter, Roman and I keep the Bray Wyatt situation as a secret from her. Even though everyone knows what happened since I didn't see it. Definitely keeping an eye on her.

Meditation seems to help now because I am on my husband's back while he does some push ups. Ever since last night during Monday Night Raw, he's more protective with us. Which there's nothing wrong with that because he always protects us, but it is almost taking it to the extreme.

Everyone is at the gym where the WWE main cast trains. Well not everyone, but you get the point.

"Hey Cousin!" I hear my cousin Natalya call out to me. "Wanna wrestle?"

"Are you on a roll there?" I call back with a smile, not moving my meditation state.

"Yes I am," she calls back.

"Be right there."

"Be careful," Roman says, lowering himself to the floor.

"I will," I smiled.

I join in the training ring with my sisterly cousin. Natalya and I go back and forth with different moves.

"Tag me in! Tag me in!" my new tag team partner Celosia grins, reaching out her hand to me.

My smile meets her as I tag her into the newly handicap match. What an amazing sight to see my new best friend and my favorite cousin wrestle each other. It's almost like watching Uncle Jim V.S. Kane, with of course hints of Daddy dearest. At one point of the practice match, I got on top of the turnbuckle and went flying to Natalya.

The three of us didn't realize how much time that we spend in the ring until Dean calls out, "I hate to break this match ladies, but it's time to go!"

Before I can reply back, my cousin put me into a powerslam!

"I'm gonna get revenge on you cousin dearest!" I laughed, pointing to her from laying on the mat.

"Oooo revenge," she says with a joking smile.

"You two are so funny together," Celosia laughs, helping me up.

"Thanks girly," I smiled, getting on my feet.

"No problem girl," she smiles back.

Celosia and Benjamin had to go somewhere so we went our separate ways. Dean's in shotgun since he calls it first. It's alright because Feronia and I are in the backseat.

"So what's the plan for today Mrs. Reigns?" Dean asked me with a chuckle.

"Well first we need to get showers to get ready for the rest of the day," I chuckled back.

"Well obviously! What about after that?"

"We need brunch and we need to go to the grocery store for the week."

"Oh come on let's go out tonight!"

"It's unhealthy for us to go our everyday and night," Roman stated.

"Daddy's right Uncle Johnny," Feronia smiles.

I shook my head with a smile at this, but the smile disappears when my phone vibrates in my pocket. The Caller ID has made my eyebrows frown into anger.

'What the freak do you want?!' I texted the person and put it on silent.

'Such language from a little innocent Christian Goth girl ;).'

'Just tell me what you want and leave me alone.'

'Alright, alright, I need a partner for a match I am challenging both your husband and brother in law.'

'Not interested and goodbye.'

*No One's POV*

*Monday Night Raw*

Another day of work has come for everyone. Roman and Dean got a challenge from an unknown source which they are going to accept it because they have nothing else to do. The ring announcer announces them to the ring individually. Something was weird before it. Artemia wasn't there to give Roman good luck so Celosia is watching over Feronia for the match.

Brothers await for their mystery opponents in the ring. Glares and eyes being rolled when everyone hears the familiar music of Seth Rollins. The former brother and member of the SHIELD appears out of the entrance and stays at the stage, as if waiting for his parenter for the match to come out. His music dies down and everyone waits for a few moments for the tag team partner. Rollins did not like the fact that his partner was going to make an entrance and he even went back to the entrance, literally shouting at someone hidden away.

Everyone went crazy when the familiar sounds of the girl that the bad guys want's music plays through the speakers. Artemia Reigns appears out, joining in the heated fight with Seth Rollins. She wasn't wearing her ring gear, but wearing some street clothing like a black tanktop and jeans without shoes and makeup. The fans have seen her like this before so it wasn't something too crazy.

Seth and Artemia continue on their shouting towards the ring with Mrs. Reigns giving her husband and brother in law looks saying can you help me here? Roman sees this and smiles to her saying there's nothing to worry about.

The match begins with Dean and Seth. Roman is glaring at Seth, mainly it looks like he forced her to join in this match. Artemia has her head in her hand, looking bored at the match in front of her. She knows that Roman and Dean are going to win.

Wanting some excitement, she tags in herself when Seth is holding Dean close to their corner. Seth shoots a confused look to her as she enters into the ring and grabs her brother in law. Before she can even do anything, her partner pulls her away from Dean basically screaming at her that it is his match not hers. Her husband's blood is boiling seeing that her wife being screamed at. She may be strong willing and strong in heart, she has a limit before she will start crying from being yelled at. Dean's insanity rises, seeing this.

Finally Artemia gives us and tags in Seth in the match so she can be outside. Unfortunately, as soon as she turn her back at him, Rollins grabs her and throws the girl that the bad guys want out of the ring through the ropes. Artemia lands hard on the floor, feeling pain shooting up from everywhere. Roman runs towards his injured wife on the other side of the ring for her rescue, while Dean takes care of Seth.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked worried, kneeling down to her.

"I think so," she answers, a little shaken up.

Suddenly, lights go out and the Wyatt Family montage appears a couple of times. When the lights go back on, both Artemia and Seth disappeared! Roman and Dean look around, looking for their beloved Artemia, but then they hear something familiar. Bray Wyatt's laughter.

"Seth Rollins did a good job of helping us get the Girl that the Bad Guys Want and the little princess," he says, turning to them on the big screen.

The camera rolls down to the floor as the laughter continues. At his feet has Artemia and Feronia thrown down on the floor and completely unconscious! The young mother is on the floor first then the little girl.

Roman and Dean stood there stunned. The calm before the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Roman's POV*

"Artemia! Feronia!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Dean and I search through the whole building look for them.

Bray Wyatt had done a terrible thing and gone too far. All of my anger is on him and not Seth because I couldn't care less of him.

"Yo Joe!" Dean calls for me, appearing from a locker room.

I run over to him to see that his locker room and see that it is completely destroyed. Celosia and Benjamin are slowly waking up from the impact.

"Celosia, Benjamin," I said softly as Dean goes for Celosia's aid while I go for Benjamin's aid, "what happened?"

"They try to get in here," he responded, slowly sitting up with my help, "I tried to protect Feronia, but they got to Mommy first." Base on how he is speaking, Benjamin sounds like he's blaming on himself for failing.

"It's okay Benjamin," I speak to him softly, "you tried to protect to my daughter and that's good enough for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, she likes you," I smiled softly to him.

A blush appears on his face when I said that.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked, holding Celosia.

"We are going to war with Wyatt Family," I replied, deep and coldly.

Later that night, Kane and his wife offers to watch over and take care of Celosia and Benjamin. Dean wanted to help out, but he knows how important Kane is to his little girl and grandson.

"Dude! How are we going to approach them with the war?" my brother asked, still freaked out.

"I'm going to challenge him," I simply answered, "also how come our personal problems always end up in the ring?"

"Don't ask me ask the author!"

(Author: it's just a story gentlemen. Roman: I know that Kat, but still. Author: don't worry Roman, things will get better. Roman: I hope)

"Anyways," Dean speaks up, walking towards his room, "I'm going to sleep and will think of something tomorrow. Goodnight Joe."

"Goodnight Jon."

I took a deep breath and sit on the couch. The tears are beginning to come, but I refuse to let them fall. First Ms. Flair betraying us like Rollins did, now we need the divorce to be official with her signature which we all don't know how we are going to do it, Jagger will be home within a couple of months, and now I have lost my wife and daughter to one of the sickest people we know of.

A single tear manages to escape from my eye. Memories of my life with Artemia since the moment she debuted to WWE. Surprisingly, she manages to get to the main roster at a young age and without joining to NXT. Wasn't because of her father, but because for herself. I remember of her having dreams to be like one of her wrestling idols, Chyna, and she finally fulfilled to the moment of wrestling with guys. Artemia's a great mother to Feronia and I know she will be more wonderful with Jagger and our future child.

'I'm going to get you Artemia and Feronia,' I thought to myself, 'and win this war.'

Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to break out war outside of the WWE universe. Even if the situation is crazy like this.

The rest of the week have been burtle. I can barely eat and drink, but sleeping I am getting very little of. Artemia's body isn't there for me to hold and snuggle with. Feronia's laughter wasn't filling up the household. They're gone….

Finally on Thursday night Smackdown I am going to call Bray Wyatt out. My music blasts through the building as I appear out.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here, Bray Wyatt!" I screamed into the mic, looking at the entrance. "You kidnapped my family and you're gonna pay! Get your ass down here in this ring so you can give me back my family!"

The psycho laughs his laughter, appear on the large screen. "Unfortunately, it is not time for us to fight Roman. Oh don't worry there Roman, we will fight someday soon, but as of right now, someone else will fight you." He gives out a chuckle before everything goes black.

Suddenly, Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl plays through the speakers and all over the building. A single light shines down on my opponent and everyone, including myself, goes crazy. Standing there is the love of my life, but something is completely different about her.

She's still wearing the street clothing on the day she disappeared. Her beautiful pale skin is now a shade of…..blue? A grin curls up big and wide similar to the Chester Cat from Alice in the Wonderland. - nothing like her full of life grins. Artemia's arms are raised up with her hands make claws.

I stare at her shocked, confused, and disbelief. My wife's here and yet she's not here. Artemia keeps on grinning as she walks down the ramp towards the ring. As soon as she places a step on the steel steps, I immediately get out of the ring away from her.

Living dead girl or not, there's no way I am going to wrestle my soulmate. This has gone too far!

My widen eyes stare back at her as she just simply grins down to me. Her fingers motions for me to come into the ring. I shook my head, not wanting to do this. This is the first time that I am turning down a match. I just cannot do this.

After seeing my refusal of accepting the match, 'Artemia' lowers her eyebrows and grin into a very mad look. Deadlier than I ever seen on her, even during her episodes. She turns around, as if she's leaving the ring. Good I need to find Bray….all of sudden I find myself on the floor and into the barricade. The fans are going crazy.

I look up for a split second to see 'Artemia' standing before me. She grabs my long hair into a pulling motion, hoisting me up. Soon I am being thrown into the ring and I hear the bell ring. No! This is not what I wanted! My eyes simply just stare at my dearest love while getting back up with the support of the ropes.

"Please Artemia," I begged to her, "I don't want to fight you."

"Your Artemia is gone," she speaks in a deep, dark tone of voice.

That kills me inside. Not only her statement, but also what Bray Wyatt have done to her.

I allowed her to win the match and she didn't like it so much. In fact, she simply give me another death glare and leave the ring when the music plays again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Celosia's POV*

Two weeks have past and still no sign of either Artemia or/and Feronia. I'm worried for my new sister and also Benjamin is worried for his crush. We cannot move on with the divorce papers and Jagger's arrival without finding Roman's family. What are we going to go?

I called up Artemia's sisterly figure Natalya and meeting her at a restaurant. My mind is spinning of everything's going on.

"Hey girl!" she comes in with a huge smile.

"Hey!" I grinned, giving her a hug.

"So how are you doing?" she asked, getting down to business.

"I'm so confused and freaking out about this whole situation," I admitted with a sigh, "I love your cousin as a sister and I don't want anything to happen to her or Feronia."

Our drinks have arrived and we place in our food meals.

"I know and I feel the same way," she sighs as well, taking a sip of her drink, "but maybe if the guys are interested, I call someone to help out and maybe we can get an army together," she suggested.

"Joe seems to be adamant of doing this war alone with people he trusts."

"He knows the person that I am thinking of," she smiles.

"Really? Who?" I asked, curiously.

"Adrian Watts!"

"Wasn't he in TNA before coming to NXT and Becky Lynch's boyfriend?"

"Yes, he's been a family friend for years."

"But don't we need Jasmine, Ivy, Fergal, and Thomas with us to help this war?" I asked.

"Jasmine and Ivy are about ready to come up onto the Main Roster anyways."

"True what about their husbands?"

"They can figure that out on their own like they always do for them."

"Yea, are you going to contact them?"

"Yes I can," she smiles, pulling out her phone to dial the number and on speaker.

"Hello?" a familiar male voice speaks on the other end.

"Hey Killer it's Nattie," Natalya smiles.

"Oh hey Nats! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, listen I'm with Celosia the daughter of Kane and we are having trouble with the situation happened to Artemia and Feronia."

"Awe yes, Rebecca and the others have been watching what has happened lately. Do you need help with it?"

"Yes," I speak up, "I heard Jasmine and Ivy are ready to go onto the main roster, but I am not sure that's enough people to win this war."

"You two leave that to us and we'll think of something."

"Thank you so much Mr. Wytts," I smiled.

"Oh please call me Adrian."

"Alright, call you later," Natalya speaks into it, hanging it up. "Nothing to worry about since they are smart girls," she smiles to me.

"I sure hope so," I sighed.

*Later*

*No One's POV*

Celosia just put her son down for the night with a mind going insane. Dean's visiting some family members that she wouldn't have support from him. She misses Artemia and Feronia just as much as everyone does. Roman is like a brother to her. Seeing him like this is killing her from within.

Her fingers dial the numbers to Roman, thinking it's best to tell him what the plan is now.

"Hello?" Roman's voice sounds so sad and deep.

"Hey," she greets softly.

"Hey Celosia. What's up?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I miss them," he sounds like he has been crying.

"I know I do to. Listen," she sighs, "I went out for lunch with Nattie and made a plan that could help us of getting them back."

"What is it?"

"She called up Adrian Watts, an old friend of the Hart Family. He's willing to help with backup."

"Backup?"

"Jasmine and Ivy."

"I remember watching them on NXT, but did Jasmine just married Thomas?"

"Yes she did, but he said that they will think of something to help us."

"I hope you're right Celosia."

"Me too Joe. It's getting late, I'll let you be. Try to cheer up like we are."

"Thank you," and with that he hangs up.

*Roman's POV*

More tears quietly run down my face. Artemia, the woman that I have been in love with for years now finally my wife, is gone from me. Feronia, my little goddess, disappeared. Now that I have to deal with all this. This has made our planning of getting Jagger back home on hold.

The bed is cold and her side has not been touched since the last night I had her in my arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Dean's POV*  
This has gone too long. Now I need to get at least one of them back before the war ends. I am going to challenge Bray Wyatt to the ring for a match. My music plays as the fans go crazy.

"Bray Wyatt!" I screamed in my mic, looking at the entrance. "Get your ass in this ring right now! You have took my sister in law and my niece and it's time to pay!"

Laughter is heard as the screen shows the psycho smiling towards me.

"Dean Ambrose," he says still smiling. "This war continues on and on." Then he looks serious. "This is the time for us to fight, but someone else will," he chuckles and everything went black.

'Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie' plays through the speakers and immediately I thought it was Artemia, but it wasn't. The light beams down to reveal Feronia! My eyes grew big and wide out of shock. This is not happening, but it is.

Feronia is wearing her usual ring attire with her skin just like how Artemia is as a living dead girl. An evil wicked smirk curls on her face and she walks down the ramps just like how her mother did to the ring.

Okay Bray, wanna play games with me? Then fine.

I accept the match against my precious niece. Surprisingly she is better than how we trained her, possibly to due to the being under control.

She pins me for the win, but I stopped at two.

"Feronia," I speak to her, kneeling in front of her. "Do you remember me?"

Her big, gray eyes reminds me of Roman's very much as she looks at me confused.

"I'm your uncle Dean, don't you remember?"

"Un….Uncle….Dean?" she speaks rather softly.

"Yes it's me," I smiled, knowing that I somewhat got her threw.

"Uncle….Dean," I see the real Feronia coming through, but she quickly returns to the living dead girl.

A growl appears out of her sharp teeth and the little girl attacks me!

The next part was a blurr to me because I remember seeing Feronia on the mat of the ring as if she has hit her head! Just when I was about to get over to her aid. Her skin begins to return back to normal. I smiled big seeing that I finally got her.

The ref sees this and lets the bell ring for the end of the match without a winner.

"Feronia," I said to her softly, coming over to her side.

"Uncle Johnny?" Feronia whispers softly.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay," I take her into my arms. "Let Uncle Dean take you back to your daddy."

My music plays as everyone cheers, knowing that the youngest Shield member is back home.

*Roman's POV*

I am in the SHIELD's shared locker room, being away from everyone. The lack of my family isn't working for me more so than what we all think it will be. Honestly, it is worrying not just my in-laws, my family, the SHIELD, but me as well.

"Hey dude!" Dean calls out, knocking on the door. "You in there?"

"Go away Jon," I called back, not in the mood for anyone now.

"Listen Joe!" he bursts through the door and went straight over to me. "I was able to get one of them."

That made me look at him with shock and disbelief.

"Daddy!" Feronia's voice calls out.

It's really Feronia! Tears run down both of our faces as I hug my daughter tightly, fearing that I will lose her again. Huge smiles are hurting our faces.

"I'll let you two be," Dean smiles, leaving us alone.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her softly.

"I was with Aunt Celosia and Benjamin in their locker room and the Wyatt Family attacked us," she answers softly. "Then I see me in the ring with Uncle Johnny. Where's Mommy, Daddy?"

"Shh shh it's okay," I run my fingers in her long dark hair, calming her down. "When the show is over, I am going to take you home."

"Okay daddy."

*Later that night*

*Feronia's POV*

I gasped a little, waking up from that dream. My heart races from it. The familiar light from my Disney princess night light gently brightens my Jungle room.

Not wanting to be alone anymore, my small body gets out of bed. Uncle Johnny sleeps loudly in his room which I chuckled. Sounds of the television plays in the downstairs living room. When I got the last step, Daddy's on the couch watching Mulan.

"Daddy?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Feronia," he says a bit surprised to see me and pauses the movie, "why are you out of bed?"

"I had a bad dream with Mommy," I replied, about to cry.

"Come here sweetheart," he says softly.

Daddy wraps his arms around me as he pulls me into his warm chest. The corners of my eyes notice that it is when Mulan becomes the Hero of China by the Emperor.

"You like Mulan Daddy?"

"Yes I do Feronia," he runs his fingers in my hair, "she reminds me of your mommy very much."

"How so?"

"She loves to fight like a warrior yet remains gentle and grace."

"That does sound like Mommy."

"Indeed little one," he smiles down to me.

He let's me stay up to watch the rest of movie. Once over, Daddy carries me in his strong arms back to my room.

"What if I have another bad dream Daddy?" I asked feeling scared.

"You won't have another bad dream I promise," he smiles softly, placing a kiss on my forehead, "now it is late so please sleep okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I love you," I smiled, laying down.

"I love you too Little One."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Battleground*  
*No One's POV*

The steel cage surrounds the ring. A personal required by the Shield family. War between Shield and Wyatt will end tonight.

Wyatt Family waits for the Shield family with Zombie Artemia. Everyone in the audience cheers to the new version of the Shield.

Roman Reigns is the leader and leads the family out of the entrance. His dear friend Dean Ambrose walks behind him with Celosia, the daughter of Demon Kane. Behind them is the children, Feronia and Benjamin ready to fight. All hands on deck to get Artemia back without excuses. Especially when Roman needs to get the love of his life back.

The atmosphere becomes thick and intense. Celosia nods to the ref to the start the war. Even though there's a cage, it's everything is legal. Ref rings the bell to begin!

Wyatts look around to see Shield climbing up the cage walls. Bray, Luke, and Erick guards Zombie Artemia in a circle. Roman's blood boils furiously in anger, keeping his eyes dead set on Bray. He's the one who stole his family away from him and he's going to pay for it.

Feronia and Benjamin join together as one as they went after Luke Harper. Dean and Celosia attacks Erick Rowan. Roman wants to destroy Bray Wyatt more than anything now.

Bray keeps on having Zombie Artemia away from the Powerhouse. Back and forth, Roman fights with both of them because the living dead girl thinks Bray is her husband not Roman.

Wyatts are winning. Everyone is starting to think that the Shield will never get Artemia back. Just when the leader is about to perform Sister Abigail on Roman Reigns, music of Avenged Sevenfold's Nightmare plays as the light go out. They turn back on, the team of Adrian Watts, Angel of Darkness, and Jasmine Corbin are at three different corners on top of the cage. Each member stands up straight with their arms crossed, glaring down to the Wyatt Family.

All three members jump down and onto the mat without any problems, surrounding the enemy. Zombie Artemia freaks out of the new team. She hides behind her 'husband' for protection.

Shield members all worn out manages to escape out of the cage with Roman in front of them. Adrian, the leader, grabs Luke to attack him. Angel mirrors the action to Erick. Jasmine puts all of her focus on Bray. Zombie Artemia doesn't know what to do.

She climbs up the cage wall to escape, but Angel sees this and drags her back down, resulting the living dead girl slamming face down on the mat. Jasmine and Adrian notices this and form an idea in all of their minds.

Each Wyatt member gets thrown out of the cage through the ropes and open caged door. The idea spreads through the family. Punches and kicks are being thrown everywhere on the Wyatt Family by the Shield. Pretty much everything in their path.  
Roman doesn't want to wait anymore. He needs to get his loved wife now. He tries to get back into the cage, but Angel stops him by closing the door. She looks back to him with her eyes instance, telling him that they will get her back. He nods his head and steps back.

Jasmine's back is on the screen as she points to Zombie Artemia. She motions for her to come over to her. Zombie Artemia freaks out and tries to escape, but Adrian grabs her from behind and Angel holds her too. The living dead girl struggles to break free while they get her into position on the other side of the ring.

Mrs. Corbin is on the other side, looking dead set at her. Using both of her hands, she motions for them to bring Zombie Artemia to her. Angel and Adrian did so. Jasmine performs her husband's finishing move to get Artemia Reigns out of the twisted control.

Lights went out again when the two hit the mat. Images appears. They went back on. The Wyatt Family are going and Artemia's skin tone turns back to normal! Artemia awakens from the long time control.  
"What's going on?" Mrs. Reigns mumbled, feeling the pain.  
"Shh, shh," Jasmine gently shushes her. "We'll explain everything backstage."

"Jasmine?" she's now confused of Jasmine being here.

Jasmine motions for Roman. He quickly gets into the ring to pick up his rather, confused, almost like half asleep wife bridal style. The familiar warmth finally joins with the coldness that it has been waiting for a long time.

The fans chant yes when the Shield music plays. Roman carries Artemia to backstage with the family surrounding them  
"Thank you," Roman speaks to the new team. "Thank you so much," he sounds like he's about to cry of happy tears.

"You're welcome Joe," Adrian says smiling softly.

"She might be out of it for a couple of days," Jasmine adds in. "So let her relax and no loud noises or anything."

"Okay thank you," he says again.

They nod their heads and leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Artemia's POV*

A few days have past and I managed to process what's happening. I have no memory from the match where Seth forced me to be his tag team partner against Roman and Dean till when I was on the mat with the serious pain.

Speaking of Roman, he comes into our master bedroom late one night with his mind heavy with different emotions.

"Leati, what's wrong?" I asked worried for him.

"Are you back to normal Artemia?" he asked softly, joining me on the bed.

"I think so," I admitted quietly. "Joe, was I really under his control?"

"Yes. The past weeks were the hardest weeks of my life." His larger, warm hand gently takes my hand. "I missed you like crazy."

"I'm so sorry Joe."

"Doesn't matter now," his forehead meets mine. "You're finally back to us, to me."

"Is Jagger and one more child still our plans?" I asked softly in a whisper.

"Of course Artemia," he whispers back. "And our vowel renewal," Roman kisses me passionately. "Are you feeling better?"

"Shall we start on a child together?" I breathed.

"Please," he licks my lips.

I responded by placing a hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a compassionate, yet gentle kiss. He immediately kissed me back while gently pinning me down on our shared bed.

*Celosia's POV*

I gently place a kiss on Benjamin's head before leaving his bedroom and turning off the light. Tonight was a very eventful night for all of us. Hopefully with Adrian's, Jasmine's, and Silver's help, the Hart family will have closure now that Artemia is back.

Dean, my wonderful boyfriend, is on the couch wearing sweats and shirtless while looking through his phone. We've been together for a while now. I put away his phone so I can have his whole attention. He watches me straddle him and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss becomes steamy and hot like every kiss has been.

"Celosia," he says through the kisses. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"You know that i have been divorced for a while now."

"Oh yes for almost three months now and that's when we made our relationship official."

"And I know you are a little weary about marriage because of your deceased husband," he seems to be nervous.

I tilted my head to the side confused. The Lunatic Fringe is never nervous and this completely out of character.

"I'm okay with marriage now," I admitted, shocking him. "Yes it has been two years since his passing, but the way you treat Benjamin is just like how he treated him," I smiled. "And I couldn't ask for more."

He grins happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I attack him with kisses on his lips and all over his face which he happily returns.


End file.
